


Interrogation

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, King & Prince
Genre: M/M, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shokuras new corner kinpuri police backstage





	Interrogation

"I can't believe the new corner is having us dress up like this and run around through NHK hall to interrogate people," Nagase rolled his eyes as he loosened the navy blue tie of his costume, leaning against the dressing room wall.

"Well, I guess this is what it means to be in this agency," Hirano said, sitting on the bench, untying his shoe.

It was then that Kaito barged in, grinning.

"Hey hey Mister Officer," he chirped, dancing around the other two.

Nagase got off the wall. "Don't get cocky or I might have to arrest you," he said and Kaito turned around, suddenly feeling Nagase's and Hirano's gaze on him and all three suddenly thought that this would not be the worst idea.

"Yeah," Hirano said as he got up and Kaito played along, letting himself being cornered at the counter until his butt hit the edge and he faced Hirano to his left and Nagase to his right.

"Well," he whispered, his voice suddenly lower and he licked his lips, "what would you do to me?"

"I think we would have to examine you for dangerous goods," Nagase purred as one hand slid over Kaito's shirt, unbuttoning a button, then another one while Hirano scooted close to softly nibble at Kaito's ear. Kaito gasped as Nagase's hand slid in between the fabric of his shirt, testing.

Kaito turned his head to the side and saw Hirano's gaze, and he tilted his head invitingly before pulling Hirano into a kiss.

"Hey, hey," Nagase complained, grabbing a wrist of Kaito and pinning it against the mirror, having the other gasp into Hirano's mouth.

Kaito was so lost in the heated kiss with Hirano that he didn't realize how Nagase's hand slid lower over his body until it grazed a slight bulge and Kaito bucked up softly which made Nagase growl. He leaned in and bit down on the soft flesh of Kaito's neck while massaging the other.

"Hirano..Nagase.. please" Kaito begged, panting for air as he broke the kiss with Hirano.

Nagase and Hirano looked at each other and smirked.

"Well," Nagase said, "I think you have to stay a bit longer since we have some more questions," and he slid his hand inside Kaito's pants, making the other moan while arching his back.

 


End file.
